


In the right place

by Relie_Diadamat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, F/M, Funny, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, maybe romance DoctorDonna, past TenRose
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relie_Diadamat/pseuds/Relie_Diadamat
Summary: Nell'arco degli ultimi mesi Donna è stata abbandonata all'altare, licenziata e perseguitata dalla cattiva sorte. Come se non bastasse, l'universo ha deciso di propinarle un vicino di casa che Donna prenderebbe volentieri a padellate in faccia. Ma, quando per colpa del destino John Smith e Donna Noble impareranno a conoscersi, la loro vita cambierà drasticamente. Sorprendentemente in meglio.[Dal testo]Donna Noble e John Smith avevano uno strano rapporto, considerando il fatto che non avevano alcun tipo di rapporto: lui era lo strambo vicino di casa che continuava a incontrare tutti i giorni al supermercato; succedeva spesso che rincasassero allo stesso orario e, per quanto assurdo, sembrava che i due concordassero il momento della loro tazza di tè prima di andare a letto.John Smith era davvero un tipo fuori dagli schemi, ma non era quella la ragione che spingeva Donna a detestarlo così tanto fin da desiderare di prenderlo a padellate in faccia. Non si trattava neanche della discutibilissima ossessione dell’idiota per quell’auto storica che trattava come una dama dell’Ottocento… o forse sì: era tutta colpa di quella stupida scatola di latta blu.





	In the right place

**Author's Note:**

> La storia nasce dal meraviglioso prompt ( non mio): Modern!AU: Donna è una casalinga all'apparenza disperata, che vorrebbe prendere a padellate John Smith, il vicino di casa.  
> Non so se in questa ff Donna e Ten saranno mai... canon, in termini di coppia. Però li adoro e saranno sicuramente il perno di tutto.

NEL POSTO GIUSTO

 

 

  
**I. Quando la legge di Murphy incontra i cereali al miele**

 

Essere nel posto giusto. Era una sensazione che Donna non aveva mai provato nell’arco della sua - tristemente - non più così breve esistenza.  
Si era sempre sentita fuori luogo: da bambina, in un vestito rosa che le gonfiava i fianchi già larghi;  al liceo, per non essere mai stata una studentessa modello o la ragazza che chiunque si sarebbe voltato a guardare… e ogni dannatissima sera, quando tra un’insalata di patate e piselli troppo verdi sua madre le ricordava il fallimento umano che sua figlia rappresentava.  
All’età di trentasei anni, Donna Noble non era una donna di successo, non era una cervellona brillante, non aveva la più pallida idea di che faccia avesse il grande amore di cui tutte le serie tv americane amano parlare… e per di più era anche stata licenziata da due settimane.  
Guardò il tergicristalli spazzolare via la pioggia dal parabrezza e, per sette lunghissimi secondi, soffocò la voglia di prenderlo a pugni: non aveva abbastanza soldi per rimediare al danno, e la rabbia sarebbe tornata più forte di prima; così decise saggiamente di scendere dall’auto dopo un lungo sospiro.  
Corse velocemente verso le porte scorrevoli del supermercato, beccandosi le ultime gocce di marzo dritte in faccia e sui vestiti. Dimenticarsi l’ombrello non era stata un’ottima mossa. Alzò minacciosamente lo sguardo verso l’alto, irritata per quel tempaccio insopportabile.  _Essere nel posto giusto, eh?_  
Cos’altro aveva in serbo l’universo per lei? Un’invasione di grasso alieno?  
«Dimenticato l’ombrello?»  
_Solo un perfetto imbecille potrebbe porre una domanda tanto imbecille._  
Donna lanciò una breve occhiataccia verso il familiare completo scuro e le converse bianche in perfetto contrasto col grigio del marciapiede, poi roteò gli occhi alle nuvole. «Certo che no, adoro passeggiare sotto la pioggia!»  
L’uomo prese le distanze arricciando il naso al suo umorismo spinoso, precedendola nell’ingresso, e Donna poté giurare di averlo sentito sbuffare un “antipatica” come un bambino di dieci anni.  
«Idiota» mormorò  di rimando a denti stretti, anche se non poteva più sentirla.  
Tra tutte le fortune della sua vita, l’universo aveva deciso di rifilarle quel marziano del suo vicino. Anche al supermercato.  
_Fantastico. Brillante. Oh sì, davvero meraviglioso._  
 

**  
 

Donna Noble e John Smith avevano uno strano rapporto, considerando il fatto che non avevano alcun tipo di rapporto: lui era lo strambo vicino di casa che continuava a incontrare tutti i giorni al supermercato; succedeva spesso che rincasassero allo stesso orario e, per quanto assurdo, sembrava che i due concordassero il momento della loro tazza di tè prima di andare a letto – questo Donna lo sapeva perché, più di una volta, l’era capitato di scoccare uno sguardo alla casa del suo vicino e incrociare gli occhi scuri di Smith che la studiavano di rimando, insieme al fumo della sua bevanda calda.  
C’era anche da dire che i loro contatti visivi non duravano mai troppo. Accadeva e basta.  
John  Smith era davvero un tipo fuori dagli schemi –  _insomma, chi indosserebbe mai un dannatissimo completo per fare la spesa?!_ -, ma non era quella la ragione che spingeva Donna a detestarlo così tanto fin da desiderare di prenderlo a padellate in faccia. Non si trattava neanche della discutibilissima ossessione dell’idiota per quell’auto storica che trattava come una dama dell’Ottocento… o forse sì: era tutta colpa di quella stupida scatola di latta blu.  
Sospinse il carrello in avanti, fino ad avere all’altezza degli occhi la scatola dei suoi cereali preferiti. L’ultima scatola. Donna restò a contemplarla in silenzio come dinanzi ad un quadro antico, sentendo man mano la tensione allentarsi.  
Ricordava ancora la prima volta che aveva deciso di provarli… Quei cereali erano l’unica costante certa nella sua vita, l’unica certezza. Sapeva che si sarebbe alzata ogni mattina – fidanzata o abbandonata all’altare, impiegata o disoccupata – e che avrebbe gustato il dolce sapore di quei cereali. Era confortante, per certi versi. Era…  
«Scusa.» Una mano entrò nel campo visivo di Donna, sottraendo l’amata scatola di cereali dallo scaffale. «Che fortuna! È anche l’ultima rimasta. Io adoro questi cereali. Onestamente preferirei una variante alla banana, ma anche il miele va bene.»  
Donna voltò il capo lentamente, guardando quell’idiota di John Smith osservare i cereali con un sorrisetto soddisfatto per poi adagiarli nel carrello. Sbatté le ciglia, tentando di controllarsi, ignorando ogni parola pronunciata dall’altro. «Cosa stai facendo?»  
L’idiota sembrò realmente confuso dalla domanda. «Io… beh, faccio la spesa, presumo-»  
«No», Donna avanzò verso di lui, indicandogli con un dito il tesoro sottratto. «Intendo cosa stai facendo con i miei cereali».  
Smith si portò le mani alle tasche, gettando un’occhiata prima al carrello e poi alla sua vicina, e con un fare fastidiosamente innocente si difese: «Non sapevo fossero tuoi».  
«Sono miei».  
«Li stavi solo fissando».  
«Li stavo comprando».  
L’idiota la guardò come se fosse matta.«Cosa?»  
«Ridammi i miei cereali!» Obiettò, testarda, quasi come se si trattasse di una questione di vita o di morte – probabilmente a voce troppo alta, considerate le persone che si voltarono verso di loro ad assistere alla scena.  
«Bene!» A quel punto fu John Smith a sbottare, restituendole con poca grazia la scatola tanto ambita. «Sono tutti tuoi. Non voglio roba tua tra le mie cose».  
«Vale lo stesso per me.»  
Donna la gettò nel carrello, allontanandosi a grandi falcate come un soldato costretto a indossare un tuta rosa durante l’addestramento. E, adesso che ci pensava bene, i difetti di John Smith non terminavano con quella stupida cosa blu. Oh, no! Semmai aumentavano ogni giorno di più, come le padellate che avrebbe tanto voluto assestargli su quel visino grazioso.  
 

  
**

La legge di Murphy recita: “Se qualcosa può andare male, andrà male”.  
Mai come quel giorno Donna ne fu più certa. Dimenticare l’ombrello poteva succedere a tutti, beccarsi la fastidiosissima pioggia di marzo come una doccia fuori programma non era il massimo a cui ambire, litigare col proprio vicino per una scatola di cereali non era piacevole quanto evitarlo tra uno scaffale e l’altro… ma dimenticare il portafoglio in auto era decisamente  _una rottura di scatole_.  
Gli occhi di Donna rischiarono di fuoriuscire dalle orbite per l’imbarazzo quando, dinanzi alla biondina con i codini che era alla cassa, dovette a malincuore confessare di non avere con sé contanti. La cassiera, d’altro canto, non le risparmiò altra sofferenza sottopendola ad un interrogatorio mortificante. «Lei non ha soldi?»  
«Dovevo averli», cercò di giustificarsi. «In realtà li ho, nella mia auto, proprio qui fuori.»  
«Ma le servono adesso per pagare».  
_Grazie tante, non me ne ero accorta._ Lo pensò con tutta l’acidità di cui era capace, ma per una volta pregò se stessa di non aver dato voce alla propria mente.  
«Potrebbe aspettarmi mentre vado a recuperarli?» Donna si costrinse a sorriderle, anche se c’era poco di vagamente somigliante ad un sorriso nel modo in cui stringeva i denti.  
La cassiera tanto carina però non fece altro che sollevare quei begli occhioni da cerbiatta su di lei, mettendola al corrente: «C’è la fila».  
«Sul serio, non ci avevo fatto caso» borbottò, sfortunatamente ad alta voce.  
«Le succede spesso».  
Prima ancora che Donna potesse fulminarla con lo sguardo, e con molta probabilità spaccarle il naso con un pugno ben assestato, una terza persona si intromise nella discussione. «Pago io per la signora.»  
Persino la cassiera – Cassandra, a giudicare dalla targhetta che portava sul petto – sembrò stupirsi mentre John Smith si faceva spazio tra gli altri per arrivare alla cassa, sollevare due barattoli di legumi più la famosa e contesa scatola di cereali, regalandole un sorriso cordiale. «E per questi, ovviamente».  
Cassandra si soffermò per un attimo sul modo in cui il completo fasciava il corpo dell’uomo che aveva dinanzi, leccandosi le labbra per poi mettersi al lavoro. «Gentile quanto carino».  
Donna subì lo spettacolo mordendosi la lingua. Diede un leggero colpetto al fianco di Smith per catturare la sua attenzione, bisbigliandogli a denti stretti: «Cosa pensi di fare?»  
L’altro frugò nella tasca della giacca, estraendone una carta di credito. «Ti ho ceduto i cereali, lasciami almeno saltare la fila.»   
Donna restò immobile a fissare il profilo di quel tipo strambo che nemmeno mezz’ora prima aveva quasi assalito per una manciata di fiocchi d’avena al miele, e si ritrovò a chiedersi perché diamine lo stesse facendo. Era fastidiosamente gentile, il suo gesto, ma Donna non era più abituata a quel genere di cose. Non dopo gli eventi degli ultimi mesi.  
John Smith sembrava provenire da un altro pianeta, proprio a causa di questi piccoli particolari. Non sembrava neanche umano, a volte. Lui era… _particolare_.  
 «Servono delle buste?» La voce di Cassandra la riportò al presente, anche se era evidentemente che la cassiera non la stesse degnando neanche di uno sguardo.  
«Sì».  
«No».  
Smith aggrottò la fronte, gli occhi scuri dietro i vetri degli occhiali che le domandavano quale fosse il suo problema.  
_La dea bendata, tesoro caro._  
«Va bene così» spiegò risoluta, precipitandosi a raccattare gli articoli acquistati tra le braccia. Due bottiglie di latte, un casco di banane, due confezioni di pesce surgelato, shampoo e pane vennero sorretti alla bell’e meglio, mentre alla busta di lamette toccò il posto d’onore tra il mento e il collo.  
John Smith non sembrò del tutto convinto. «Ne sei proprio sicura?»  
«Ho detto di sì!»  
«Va bene, d’accordo» si arrese. «Vuoi una mano?»  
_E un biglietto della lotteria, se non ti crea troppo disturbo._  
«No», liquidò svelta la faccenda, pronta a svignarsela e rintanarsi nella sua auto per gli ultimi sessanta secondi, prima tornare a casa. «Ce la faccio benissimo da sola».  
Decise di dirigersi verso l’uscita senza aspettare che la cassiera desse loro lo scontrino e che John Smith sistemasse la sua spesa minimalista nella busta, ma proprio mentre stava per varcare la soglia si sentì chiamare. Girò il capo con estrema prudenza, pregando che nulla cadesse dalle sue braccia, incrociando la figura snella di un John Smith che reggeva nella sua mano un pacchetto di…  _Santo cielo!_  
Molto probabilmente la sua faccia diventò rossa quanto i suoi capelli, mentre avanzava svelta verso la cassa.  
«Credo che tu abbia dimenticato-»  
«Già, infatti.» Donna si accorse solo in un secondo momento, distante un paio di spanne da Smith, di non poter recuperare il pacchetto da sé. Tossicchiò nervosa, sostenendo un’espressione secca e spiccia. «Vuoi scattare anche una foto o puoi semplicemente restituirmelo?»  
Quando, impacciato, John Smith adagiò la piccola confezione di assorbenti sul pesce surgelato – e con una smorfia che gli fece guadagnare una trecentesima padellata immaginaria in pieno viso -, Donna pensò che il peggio fosse passato. Poi uscì dal supermercato.  
 

**

  
«Mi stai prendendo in giro».  
Aveva smesso di piovere, e quello era l’unico lato positivo della situazione, ma per quanto Donna girasse le chiavi nel quadrante della sua auto, questa restava ferma. Ci provò due, tre, dieci volte prima di arrendersi e schiaffeggiare il manubrio. «Andiamo, andiamo!»  
Ma cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarsi tutto questo?  
Era solo una normalissima persona che di mercoledì aveva deciso di fare la spesa, dimenticandosi l’ombrello a casa e il portafoglio sul cruscotto. L’andazzo della giornata la faceva sentire come l’ibrido perfetto tra Adele Webber di Grey’s Anatomy e Bridget Jones. E adesso che ci pensava, un po’ di dieta non sarebbe guastata…  
Sbuffò, lasciandosi andare contro il sedile. L’occhio le cadde distrattamente sul portaoggetti posizionato tra i due sedili anteriori, e fu come versare un po’ di sale su una ferita ancora aperta. Senza neanche accorgersene prese a rigirarsi un anello invisibile al dito. Le sarebbe piaciuto sapere in quale angolo del mondo si trovasse adesso Lance, se fosse tutto solo o avesse già incontrato qualcun altro. Le sarebbe piaciuto chiedergli come stava, sentire la sua voce… e magari strangolarlo per un quarto d’ora.  
Riportò lo sguardo sul parabrezza, innervosita con se stessa per aver pensato a quell’uomo ridicolo.  _Devo gettare quell’anello nel Tamigi, nella spazzatura o magari nel water._  
Tenne d’occhio le porte scorrevoli del supermercato e, quando finalmente la chioma spinosa di John Smith entrò nel suo campo visivo, afferrò il portafoglio e scese dalla macchina. «Ehi!»  
John Smith si fermò a guardarla, una busta sorretta tra le dita e il manico dell’ombrello incastonato tra il bicipite e l’avambraccio. Si era tolto gli occhiali e, alla luce che filtrava tra le nuvole grigie, quel completo scuro accostato a quella pettinatura da riccio impazzito e a quelle scarpe sportive sembrava quasi avere un senso.  
Lo raggiunse, porgendogli le banconote che gli doveva. «Non scherzavo lì dentro. Li avevo davvero dimenticati in auto».  
John non accennò minimamente a prendere i soldi. Mantenne il contatto visivo, un’espressione seria in volto. «Non ho mai detto il contrario».  
Donna non era abituata a vederlo in quel modo: lui era il fastidioso vicino a cui assestare padellate immaginarie in piena faccia, non di certo il suo benefattore dal cuore d’oro. Gli indicò i soldi col mento, insistendo. «Questi dovrebbero bastare».  
«Non li voglio».  
«Non ti lascerò offrirmi la mia spesa», precisò caparbia, avanzando di un passo. «Prendi questi maledettissimi soldi».  
Smith scosse impercettibilmente il capo prima di darle le spalle. «Continua pure quanto vuoi, ma quelli non li prendo» disse, incamminandosi verso la sua auto.  _Quella stupida scatola di latta._  
Fu in quell’istante, in quel preciso istante, che Donna pensò “sul serio, Johnny caro, cosa c’è che non va in te?”.  
«Perché no?» gli domandò di rimando, senza ricevere alcuna risposta. La stava letteralmente abbandonando lì, con dei soldi in mano, facendola sentire una perfetta fallita. «Oi!» lo riprese irritata, prima che lui avesse il tempo di aprire la portiera e mettere in moto.  
«Cosa hai da urlare, adesso?» le chiese, un piede sull’asfalto e l’altro in quella sottospecie di automobile a quattro ruote.  
Donna compresse le labbra, un velo di dolcezza a placare tutta l’irritazione provata fino a quel momento. Era in evidente imbarazzo, sola e in difficoltà, proprio come si era sentita in tutta la sua vita. John Smith era lì, dinanzi a lei, fastidioso e gentile allo stesso tempo… e con una macchina funzionante. «… La mia auto non parte».  
«Oh.» Smith sembrò valutare con una breve occhiata la situazione, grattandosi la tempia con l’indice, poi le dedicò un mezzo sorriso. «Beh… potresti venire con me».  
Per la prima volta da quando si era conosciuti, Donna sembrò essere d’accordo con lui. Allargò le labbra rosse come se non avesse aspettato altro fino a quel momento, poi accelerò il passo verso la proprio auto. «Vado a prendere la mia roba».  
_Nessuno l’avrebbe giudicata male, vero? Non lo stava usando: lo avrebbe pagato, ringraziato e forse sottratto qualche padellata immaginaria dal suo lungo elenco._  
 


End file.
